The Snape Family Saga and the Philosophers Stone
by REDHEAD1805
Summary: Follow Snape, Bella, Harry and Hermione as they leave he relative safety of Prince Manor to start at Hogwarts. Find out how they overcome the challenges they find and if there unique family can survive how different Professor Snape is to Uncle Severus. Will stay as true to the original books as possible.
1. Chapter 1

_Unless my story indicates otherwise everything that happens in JK Rowlings amazing books stays the same. My idea is to fill in what happens behind the main story and will focus mainly on how Snape and Bella feel about Harry and Hermiones adventures. I hope you like it and would really appreciate qny thoughts, ideas, reviews and constructive criticism._

Severus Snape stepped through the floo from his Hogwarts quarters to the lounge fireplace in Prince Manor at precisely the same moment Bella Snape drove away from the house to collect the children from school, just as he intended. He needed time alone, time to think, time to plan.

Annoyingly Snape found himself aiming for the kitchen, the room his wife always referred to as the heart of their home. This was Bella's domain and it was very rare that he found himself here alone. He turned slowly and deliberately his teaching robes billowing as he surveyed the room with his keen eye. Everything was still immaculate and tastefully finished but the kitchen was nolonger just a place for Bella to cook. Since the children moved in so much more happened there now, there were school letters, certificates and pictures taped to the fridge, character breakfast pots shared cupboard space with the adult crockery, a small pile of Harrys toys occupied one corner of the room while Hermiones ever growing pile of books had their own space amongst Bella's cookery books. A busy family calendar took pride of place on one wall complete with photos of each member of the household including, much to his disgust, one of Snape himself. Other photos, a combination of both magical and muggle were dotted around the room.

His and Bella's life had changed completely three summers ago when Hermione had made them four. And Snape was acutely aware that everything was about to change again. But this time he knew the situation would be far more complex. The children had witnessed a tiny slice of his life, his real life, as it was at Hogwarts but the reality of day to day life with Professor Snape instead of Uncle Severus was not something he could prepare them for yet that was exactly what he had to do. He wanted to curse Dumbledore and his expectations into the afterlife, he'd grown to appreciate returning to Prince Manor and the life that came with it, but now his two realities were about to bleed into each other and the two letters he held in his hand were the catalyst.

Pulling out his usual seat, he settled himself at the scrubbed pine table and neatly squared up the thick cream envelopes in front of him, the elegant green script identifying the recipients. Unusually for him he felt indecisive, a sensation not accustomed to sitting on his broad shoulders. He knew what had to be done, the Headmaster had made it all too clear, but how had not been addressed. Did Snape allow the children to enjoy their last summer in relative innocence or did he use the time to prepare them for what was to come. He'd already envisaged Bella's response and knew whatever approach he took would result in discord between them.

He felt the wards shiver and adjust indicating that the rest of the household had returned to Prince Manor. As an outward sign of his inner turmoil he made to straightened the already aligned envelopes as he locked away his bitterness and indecision in the already bulging recesses of his mind.

His face was devoid of emotion as he heard the front door open and a happy blend of voices entered the hall. The kitchen door banged open and Harry came barreling through closely followed by his sister. They were like chalk and cheese. After a day at school Harry was dishevelled, his shorts grass stained, his shirt untucked and his hair was ... just pure Potter, while Hermiome was just as neat and tidy as when she'd left that morning.

Harry spotted him first.

"Uncle Sev you're home. Are you staying?"

He sounded happy about the idea, which even after all this time still surprised Snape.

"Glad to see all the money we spent on eye tests and glasses wasn't a complete waste." Snape answered sarcastically but immediately regretted his tone as Harry looked unsure.

This was a recognisable pattern with his Godson now, money always proved a sensitive subject even after their talk that first summer, and Harry always seemed a little wary of Snapes sarcasm at the beginning of a holiday, as if he expected the man to turn on him. With a silent sigh Snape tried to atone for his slip.

"Yes I'm back for the summer, Merlin help us all. Hogwarts has finished and the dunderheads should be safely home by now. I will have to floo back to collect some of my things. You can come if you like." It was an olive branch of sorts. "I'm sure Hagrid would appreciate a visit."

"Can I come to.?" Asked Hermione shyly, stepping up to give him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Obviously." Responded Snape unable to keep the drollness out of his voice.

Just as Harry had his issues, so did Hermione. The usually confident know it all became shy and unsure of herself once he returned home. The balance changed and it always took a few days for everyone to find their rhythm again.

He smelt a familiar scent and the pressure of a kiss on his head. As always her presence seemed to soften the atmosphere.

"Welcome home." Her voice carried the smile from her lips to his ears. "You need to wash your hair." She gently reminded.

"I've been brewing this morning." He grumbled his eyes narrowing defiantly.

"I know." She answered good naturedly , cheerfully ignoring his tone as always.

"I convinced Professor McGonagall to release these to me early so we can get a head start on organising your belongings for Hogwarts."

He swept the envelopes off the table and offered them to the children, butt quick as a flash, in an action reminiscent of their first few days together where she set fire to his attempt at organising the summer holiday, she plucked the envelopes from his pale fingers.

"No, no, no. Absolutely not. You are not taking over this. You'll have to speak to Minevra, they need to receive their letters in the normal way."

She rounded on him while Harry and Hermione stood with their mouths open. "This is going to be difficult enough without you interfering. Fix this Severus," she hissed "Or I will!"

The envelopes were vanished with a wave of her wand and her flash of temper disappeared just as easily. As if nothing had happened she smiled at her little family, deliberately ignoring the tiny pulsing vein in her husbands temple.

"Who fancies a welcome home bbq?" Bella was not naive, she knew there would be consequences for her defiance but she'd face them later. Even if she could postpone the inevitable for just a few days it would be worth it.

Since no one argued she continued with her plans. "Why don't you two get out of your school things and then you can help your Uncle set the pool up outside and light the firepit. We may as well make the best of the good weather while we can."

Snape allowed himself to be swept up in Bella's plan, he was used to her creative suggestions. Their discussion about this afternoons events could and would wait until they were alone. He would express his displeasure at her actions once little ears had retired to bed.

That night once the children were settled in bed and Snape had done his duty, Harry still enjoyed his nightly chapter and Hermione's list of questions seemed never ending, he poured a measure of fire whiskey and waited.

The sun was starting to sink in the sky when Bella finally emerged from her scented bath. She'd used several heating charms to refresh the water as she considered the best way to settle the confrontation she knew was brewing downstairs. Knowing she couldn't put off the inevitable she left her damp, wild curls to dry naturally, covered herself in a thin summer wrap and padded barefoot downstairs.

The lounge was unnaturally dark but by the glow of the kitchen light she saw her husband sitting perfectly upright in his winged chair, his legs crossed and his face impassive.

"You seem to have forgotten your place Bella." His voice was cold and hard.

All thoughts of a rational discussion disappeared as she felt a spark of anger ignite. How dare he!

She stalked towards him and liberated the glass which rested in his hand. Throwing back the amber liquid and relishing the burn of alcohol, she stared straight into his black eyes.

"By your side or so I thought." She responded bitterly and with a bang she slammed the glass down on his small side table.

Without a flicker of emotion he watched her prowl around the room, finally settling her restless body by the fireplace.

"You undermined my authority in this household."

"You should have discussed it with me first, they've not even finished their muggle schooling yet." She shot back.

"Bella this has to be done, the sooner they know the truth, the sooner they know who I really am, the more time they will have to accept what must happen."

"They already know the real you." Bella insisted impatiently.

"Wrong. I spend the majority of the year being Professor Snape and only a small proportion being Uncle Severus. So you tell me who the real me is. Snape is the man you met and Snape is who I am comfortable being." He spat venomously.

"Yes I met Snape and disliked him intensely but there must have been enough of Severus there for me to love him. Please rethink this."

"It must be done." He repeated.

"Why? Why must it be done, because Dumbledore says so? There must be another way." She implored, moving to kneel before him she placed her hands gently on his knees. "We could just go, take the children and leave."

Snape closed his eyes for a brief moment and tried to imagine being free, free of responsibility, free of Dumbledore, free of students. But then Lilys face obscured everything. He shook off Bella's hands and began pacing the room himself.

"No." His response rang with finality. "I made a promise, swore an oath. I will continue to teach and Harry will become a student at Hogwarts. We all must play our part if the boy is to be truly free. You may not understand but Dumbledore has his reasons for everything he does, even if he isn't willing to share everything."

"Dumbledore again." It wasn't a question more a resigned sigh.

"I owe him so much, without him I'd be in Azkaban." He reminded. "But it is more than that, the man understands me."

Bella captured his face in her hands. "I had to ask, I had to try, I had to give you a choice. Don't hate me for it Severus."

This time he allowed her touch to remain. "I made my choice a long time ago and now it is time to see it through to its conclusion. You must not fight me on this."

Bella sighed and sat on the sofa, silently inviting him to join her. Eventually he lowered himself down next to her.

"Perhaps you could explain. your ...reaction to these letter?" Snape was not stupid he knew he would need Bella's assistance with the children if they were going to make this work and they needed this to work if they were all to survive the Dark Lord.

Whatever he expected, her dreamy expression was the last thing he would have imagined.

"Don't you remember how it felt when that owl came sweeping through the window, the letter clutched in its beak finished with the official school seal. It was just so ..." But Bella struggled to find the word.

"Magicial." Snape couldn't resist sneering.

But Bella paid no attention because despite his tone he was right.

"Yes that's it. It was magical." Her face lighting up at the memory of sitting in the commune kitchen, the greek sun already high in the sky. She'd stared at the elegant green writing for the longest time before slipping her finger under the crimson seal and reading its contents. She'd heard of Hogwarts of course, quite a lot of people who'd passed through there island had been students there and Bella allowed herself the luxury of imagining what it would be like to go to school in the country her mother had left behind so many years ago and refused to talk about in any detail.

Even at the tender age of eleven the idea of leaving her mother didn't concern her. She'd known from a very early age that her mothers priority was not her only child but the wicca magic and commune she immersed herself with, after all the island was full of people happy to occupy and watch Bella. The only pang was the thought of not seeing her Daddy every day.

"Well we all know how well that worked out!" Snapes sarcasm cruelly dragging her back from the happy memory.

"I know." She retorted, as if she needed reminding. Her mother had swooped in, someone had obviously told her about the delivery, snatched the letter away and shattered Bellas dreams in a single moment. She'd been denied a formal magical education and suffered a long lecture on the out dated practice of traditional magic without any real explanation when she'd dared question the decision. "But you must remember how it felt as you held that letter, addressed to your own room as if you were really important. That feeling of knowing you belonged, that you were part of something bigger, a sense of future and adventure."

Her passion was like a physical fist to the stomach for Snape. Lily had said something almost identical as they sat under the shade of the trees in the park where they'd first met after McGonagal had delivered her letter to the Evans house on the same day his had arrived by owl. At the time he remembered wishing that he could share in her wonder and awe but for him the letter meant something completely different.

"Freedom." He whispered hoarsely

"I'm sorry." Questioned Bella confused by the change of direction.

"Freedom." He repeated, his voice stronger this time. "It meant freedom, the chance to finally get away from Spinners End, from them, the man who hated magic and the woman too cowardly to put her son first." He rose and started to pace as if the physical movement could put a distance between himself and the memories he did not wish to relive.

"Can't you see Sev, its the same thing, different words, but the feeling is the same. You once told me that Hogwarts was your home and in some ways it is for everyone who goes. What more of a sense of belonging could you have. I may have missed out on the actual experience but I still revere the feeling that came with that letter and no-one can ever take that away. This year is going to be so hard, so very different for them, at least let them experience their own unique emotion when that letter comes in the same way that everyone elses will."

Snape stopped his pacing and churned her words over in his mind.

"Please. I'll support you in everything else that must be done, just let them have this." She bargained.

He closed his eyes and expelled a deep breath. Was there any harm in her plea, his strategic mind could envisage any and because he struggled to refuse the woman he found himself agreeing to floo through to the deputy headmistress.

Bella was in bed when he returned to Prince Manor after a short but annoying conversation with McGonagall peppered with frequent 'I told you so's'. But unusually she wasn't asleep, instead candles burned illuminating the room and she was propped up in bed intently studying one of the cream envelopes she'd vanished earlier, he noticed the other one laying on her bedside cabinet. Without a word he undressed in the privacy of their en-suite before slipping into bed beside her.

"It's done." He felt there was no need for details or any further explanation and besides he knew that if his wife needed to know or say more Merlin himself couldn't stop her.

Silently Bella passed the envelope to him. He couldn't help but read the address as he took it.

Mr H Potter

The Dragon Bedroom

Prince Manor

Dove Town

Scotland

He couldn't see anything unusual about it so he passed it back.

"Hermione's is addressed to the butterfly room."

Again that came as no surprise to Snape, the letters were always very accurate to try and prevent any complications. He couldn't begin to comprehend her issue, why her voice wavered or why something suspiciously like unshed tears shone in her eyes.

"How do you think it would have been addressed if he was still with them?" The last word was spat out with utter disgust.

Now he understood.

"If he had of survived I cannot imagine they would have moved him from that cupboard." He left the rest unsaid.

With a small nod of understanding she gently laid the envelope on top of Hermiones, discreetly wiped her eyes and extinguished the candles with a wave of her wand.

Thinking that was the end of the matter Snape mentally prepared himself for sleep. He was so engaged in his nightly ritual of occulating his mind that he almost missed Bellas final words of support.

"It's ok, I understabd now. Better this than leaving him with them. Good night Severus."


	2. Chapter 2

The first part of July disappeared quickly in a blur of summer fetes, sports days, graduation assemblies, school trips and end of term disco's. All of which Bella threw herself into with much enthusiasm while Snape hovered on the outskirts trying not to be noticed. But he did play his part when the rest of Harry and Hermiones year went for an induction day at their new school, as promised he took them back to Hogwarts to see Hagrid. That way they were telling the truth when they told the rest of their classmates they were also visiting their new school.

They'd only dared ask once about the envelopes their uncle had tried to give them, his reaction had been so extreme and his mood dark for days afterwards that they took Aunty Bella's advice and just waited.

Harry and Hermione's muggle schooling had finally finished and Snape, true to his word, had not mentioned their impending Hogwarts education or the novel way they would be invited. Of course he'd thought a great deal about what had to be done and suffered a number of resigned discussions with his wife over how it should be approached but the children still remained innocent.

It was a couple of days before Harrys eleventh birthday and the kitchen was a hive of activity as Bella concentrated on icing Harrys castle cake while simulationiously used her magic to stir a saucepan of cinnamon porridge. The household had settled back into its now familiar holiday routine and while Harry and Hermione bickered as they set the table Snape sat there grim faced and silent holding his coffee cup in a deathlike grip. Without warning two barn owls gracefully flew through the open stable door and dropped two almost identical, heavily embossed, buff envelopes on the table. Then with satisfied hoots they puffed out their feathery chests proudly at a job well done, delicately accepting the owl treats offered by Bella before flying off again.

For the briefest moment Bella found Snapes eyes as she wiped her damp hands on the tea towel tucked into the waistband of her flowing skirt. As always the blackness gave nothing away but at the merest hint of a nod she allowed her bubble of happiness to explode onto her face.

"Well go on then, what are you waiting for, open them, breakfast will wait."

With an air of awe they examined their envelope, before slipping opening the wax seal and reading the personal invitation.

Hermione couldn't believe it was finally happening. Of course she'd never really doubted that she'd be offered a place, after all she'd performed magic, proving she was a witch and this was the real reason she'd been sent to live with the Snapes but still this proved it all to be real. After reading the letter she quickly switched to the next piece of parchment and her eyes were immediately drawn to the list of books she'd need. She recognised some of the titles from Uncle Severus's shelves but they were above the three shelves she was allowed to read, not that it had stopped her having a little peek sometimes. She couldn't wait to get her hands on the whole reading list, the quicker she could get her books the quicker she could start practicing. Then she remembered she could finally get her own wand. Excitedly she looked between Uncle Severus and Aunty Bella.

"When can we go and get everything on here." She enthusiastically waved the parchment around.

"There is plenty of time to visit Diagon Alley Miss Granger." Intoned Snape.

He immediately sensed Bella's surprise and Hermiones disappointment. "Once Harrys birthday is over we can then focus on purchasing your new school supplies." He clarified.

He'd seen and sensed Hermiones excitement over the letter but Harry was reacting completely differently, or more accurately not reacting, which concerned Snape.

Both adults watched as the boy carefully and deliberately folded the parchment back into its envelope before setting it silently on the table and sitting in his usual seat.

Bella pulled her own chair out and placed her hand gently on his knee.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

But he refused to meet her eye and the only answer she got was a shrug of his still too skinny shoulders. It still upset Bella that after all this time he was still smaller than Hermione, she continually had to remind herself that he'd only been with them just over three years but he'd suffered at the hands of the Dursleys for almost twice the amount of time. He'd need a couple of years of her care to balance out the time he'd been with them and even then she could never truly make up for the vital nutrients he'd missed out at important stages of development.

"Words Mr Potter."

Snapes deep voice broke the silence and seemed to have the desired affect of bringing Harry out of his own thoughts.

"You can tell us anything, don't you want to go to Hogwarts?." Bella tried again, wondering if he was anxious about leaving his home.

Harry started to shrug again but then caught his Godfathers stern glare. With a sigh he tried to explain his messed up thoughts.

"I didn't think I'd really be able to go." He whispered.

While Bella and Hermione were busy trying to enthusiastically convince him he could Snape cut across the female chatter with a more important question.

"Why not Harry?"

But Harry couldn't find the words to explain and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the tears from pooling in his eyes.

"You did not believe us when we said you were a wizard." Snape surmised and saw the boy shake his head causing the tears to fall.

"But you've done magic Harry." Hermione exclaimed, unable to stop herself but at Snapes sharp look she sat back down again quietly.

"Freaks don't deserve things." He answered stubbornly refusing to acknowledge what Hermione had said.

"What makes you a freak Harry?" Enquired Snape expertly hiding the anger he felt at 'that' word.

"I do weird stuff." He answered with absolute certainty

"Am I a freak Harry?" Snape tried to keep his voice even.

"No." The word exploded out of Harry, his eyes wide with shock at the idea.

"But I do weird things also so by your logic I'm a freak too."

Harry felt confused "You can do magic." He tried to argue back.

"So can you." Snape tried to remain patient. "You ride a broom." He added knowing this was Harrys favourite thing.

"But ... But that's the broom not me."

"Wrong." Snape waited for what he'd said to register. "A muggle could sit on my broom and it would remain firmly on the ground, just like they could follow and add the correct ingredients of a potion together but they would only ever end up with a coloured mess. Your magical core is necessary for any of these endeavours to be successful. I believe you have previously turned your teachers hair blue, made a pile of your sisters books invisible and caused that infernal cat to zoom around the room. All of this is evidence of your magical ability." Snape sat back, arms folded and watched for a reaction.

Harry didn't know what to think, when his godfather explained things it made sense but he knew the real truth about himself. After all his relatives had told him every day.

"Harry you live in a magical household, you've been to Diagon Alley and you've stayed at Hogwarts. You know magic is real so I assume this is about the Dursleys and not magic itself." It was a statement not a question and when Harry looked at him directly Snape knew he was finally getting somewhere.

"They ... They told me no-one would ever want me because I was a freak, that I didn't deserve to belong anywhere." His breath hitched as he tried to stop the tears.

Once again Snape ignored the distress emanating from Bella and Hermione.

"They were wrong." He said with absolute finality. "You were different from them but that doesn't make you unnatural. Reverse the situation for a moment, consider if something happened to Petunia and Vernon," Snape expertly kept his pleasure at the idea of such an incident buried within his own mind. "that left your cousin an orphan. Then imagine we were the only suitable family, because of your cousinship to the boy, to become his guardians. He would be a muggle in an otherwise magical house, which working on his own parents theory would make him the unnatural one. Should we then resort to verbal, emotional and physical abuse?"

Harry frowned.

"Your aunt was extremely jealous of your mothers magic when we were children."

He watched Harrys eyes become wide at the thought. "Aunt Petunia was jealous of my mum?" He asked incredulously, just the idea of it boggled his mind. "But she hated her! And she hated magic." He added as an afterthought.

Snape was pleased to see Harry become more animated, this new information seemed to have pulled him out of the revere of self doubt he'd been plunged into.

"Unfortunately as she grew older it only became worse and turned to bitterness which she exacted out on you." Snape decided that now was not the time to mention that Petunia also blamed Lily for the deaths of Mr and Mrs Evans, who were killed because they were not privy to the whereabouts of Lily, Potter and Harry.

While Snape knew nothing could ever excuse or justify the abuse Harry suffered at the hands of his relatives he believed that his Godson may be able to start moving past some of his insecurities if he understood their imagined reasons for what motivated their feelings.

As he processed what he'd been told the boys face was an open book of surprise, shock and, strangest of all to Snape, slight happiness.

"Its weird that you knew them as kids." He hesitated for a moment before asking, "Will you tell me about my mummy some time?"

His face was so hopeful and he sounded much more like the seven year old he'd been when he arrived than the almost eleven year old he was now. But his question plunged Snape into his own world of self doubt. However he was saved from answering when the unmistakable voice of Professor Dumbledore sounded from the lounge fireplace.

"Severus may I step through and trouble you for a few moments of your valuable time?"

Even though it sounded like a polite request both adults knew differently. With an air of resignation Snape went to offer the obligatory invitation while Bella rose to continue with her breakfast preparations.

The Headmaster seemed in his usual jovial mood as he stepped through the Snapes fireplace, his gaudy canary yellow robes decorated with lime green stars clashing horribly with the understated interior of Prince Manor.

"Good morning Harry, Hermione. I see you've received your letters this morning, I'm sure you'll both be an asset to the school."

With the slight of hand a muggle magician would be proud of Dumbledore slipped them each a paper bag of sweets before turning his attention towards the last person in the room.

"Bella, my dear, please forgive my intrusion."

Bella responded with a polite but guarded smile. "Don't worry Albus, we were just about to have breakfast, would you like to join us?"

"Alas no, the house elves have already provided me with an excellent breakfast." If he noticed the slight frown Hermione shot him he chose to ignore it. "But I would appreciate it if I could borrow Severus for a few minutes, Hogwarts business I'm sure you understand."

Behind the Headmaster Bella saw Snape grimace and inwardly she cursed the old man for preying on her husbands limited free time. But for now she played the compliant wife, as with her husband she knew which battles were worth fighting.

"Feel free. Severus why don't you and Albus make use of the study and I'll send some coffee down. Perhaps you've got some room for a small slice of chocolate brownie." She offered remembering how he'd previously complimented her baking.

The older man looked truly delighted at the idea while Snape merely rolled his eyes.

"If you would follow me Headmaster." And without another word Snape led him down the staircase.

After the promised refreshments magically appeared on Snapes desk and he'd poured more coffee the dark man sat back and waited.

"Severus things are starting to change. There have been rumours, rumblings about ..." Dumbledore left the rest unsaid.

"I see" Snapes eyes and face did nothing to betray him.

"It makes sense of course with Harry about to re-enter the wizarding world." He speared his companions pale features with his own piercing blue eyes. "After all we are both aware of the connection between Tom Riddle and Harry Potter."

"Is that all you wished to discuss Headmaster?"

"No Severus. As my sources have revealed that Voldemort is on the move I have taken the difficult decision of approaching my old friend Nicholas Flamel ..."

Snape frowned for a second before piecing together the puzzle Dumbledore was presenting. "You believe the Dark Lord will try to procure the Philosophers Stone."

"Yes Severus I think it is prudent to move it to a more secure location. Nicholas has given me permission to remove it from his vault."

It was all becoming clear to Snape. "You wish for me to visit Gringotts for you?"

"No, no I have someone else in mind for the task. Hagrid has agreed to run that particular errand. I just wanted to make you aware of developments."

Snape's scowl became deeper as Dumbledore continued.

"And on the subject of keeping you informed Professor Quirrell will be back to teach defense this year after his bi annual sabbatical so there will be no need for you to offer your services this year."

"I understand." This time Snape did allow his feelings to bleed through into his words. The bitterness grew at each years refusal especially after he was introduced to the latest substandard professor in a long line of buffoons. But what more could he say, without the Headmaster he would be slowly loosing his mind in Azkaban.

"Have you talked to Harry yet?"

"No." Snapes tone was short and clipped. But he felt instantly ashamed as he sensed Dumbledore's disappointment, despite everything his mentors approval mattered to him. "Bella has asked if I could allow the boy experience his birthday before explaining what must be done. His party is to be held on Saturday, two days prior to the actual day. After that ... Well I will explain."

"Time is of the essence my dear boy, he needs re-introducing to the wizarding world as soon as possible. Do you know how you plan on achieving this?"

In fact a plan had started to form in Snapes mind as soon as he heard about Hagrids errand, avoiding the Headmasters question, he asked one of his own. "When do you intend to send Hagrid to Gringotts?"

"Early next week."

"And do you trust him implicitly?"

Dumbledore met Snapes gaze unwaveringly. "As much as I trust you."

There was no sarcasm or humour to the statement just pure, unadulterated honesty. Snape knew the statement was as much a declaration of trust in himself as well as the game keeper.

"Then I believe we will allow Hagrid the privilege of delivering Potter back to our world. I will notify you when the arrangements are made as I must also account for Miss Granger too."

Dumbledore selected a piece of cake and took a bite before sitting back in his chair, a smile of approval settling over his wrinkled features. "You are a lucky man Severus."

Now business had been discussed and plans set into motion Snape was eager to hurry the Headmaster along.

"I'm sure you have other important tasks that require you attention, Bella will not mind if you do not say goodbye. Please feel free to use this fireplace."

Snape stood, knowing the old man would follow but when he saw him look longingly at the remaining cake Snape shook his head, the man was as transparent as veritasirum. If it would make the man leave sooner. Snape passed the plate to the delighted Headmaster.

"Do not feel that you need to return the plate."

"Thank you Severus." Dumbledore smiled ignoring his colleagues sardonic tone.

As Dumbledore stepped through the fireplace both men knew that his thanks were not just for the cake.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella pulled out all the stops for Harrys birthday party knowing it was also celebrating the end of an era. While he would still be coming home for the holidays he was moving in a different direction to his former school mates and things would never be quite the same between them again.

Once the last guest had left and the house was magically cleaned Snape and Bella asked the children to join them in the garden. Harry and Hermione swapped confused looks when they spotted their Hogwarts letters as they sat down on the picnic blanket but the serious looks on their guardians faces kept them from asking questions for once.

So by the warmth of the firepit Severus Snape started to explain how things were about to change and, more importantly, why.

"As you are both aware" He began, determined to explain in a way that broke no argument or allowed for sentimentality. "from our conversations prior to your first visit to Diagon Alley and the Hogwarts christmas party your association with Professor Snape must be kept ... private. Now that you have received your official Hogwarts invitation it is imperative this remains the case which means everything is going to become far more complicated. As before, for all our sakes you still do not know me." He heard an intake of breathe and knew he was about to bombarded with questions.

"Can't we even come and see you?" Asked Hermione, panicked. She knew she'd have a million questions about her lessons and she was convinced Uncle Severus was the only person who could answer them.

"What about our room?" Harry whispered quietly.

"You will have your own bed in a house dormitory with other students in your year. You will have no need for the room in my quarters." He chose to answer this first as it was the simplest to explain. "The only contact you will have with me will be as your potions professor when we can be nothing more than student and teacher. And as I am positive neither of you have the ... qualities to be sorted into Slytherin we do not need worry about my becoming your Head of House." He looked closely at them both. "Do you understand?"

While Hermione shook her head and wiped away the tears from her eyes, Harry was looking seriously between the two adults.

"Its to keep us all safe isn't it?" He asked in a small voice.

While Hermione was thinking about everyday things he was remembering that flash of green light he'd dreamt about so many times and all the other little bits of information he'd been told about the bad wizard who'd killed his parents. Things a boy of almost eleven should never have to worry about. He didn't like what Uncle Sev was telling him but there'd been a lot of things he'd not liked in his life and it had never changed anything. At least he'd still have Hermione.

"Yes." To Snapes mind there was no need to pad out or justify the truth.

"But who do we tell people we live with?" Sniffed Hermione, still feeling hurt.

For the first time Snape hesitated, distancing himself was one thing, they were, in some small way, already primed for that. This was something completely different.

"I will come to that presently but first I must explain something else. As well as not knowing me you must also act as if you do not know each other."

The silence was deafening, the looks wounded.

"But ..." Began Hermione

"None of what you are hearing today is negotiable." Interrupted Snape, his voice hard and cold, something they were going to have to get used to very quickly.

"You will appear to everyone at Hogwarts as if the events that led to you living at Prince Manor never happened. Mr Potter you still live with your relatives. Miss Granger, the choice is yours, you can either continue to act as if your parents are alive or if that feels too inappropriate you may use the distant relative explanation you were originally given."

Up until now Bella had kept silent but she could see that her husbands 'simple facts' approach was tearing down the faith Harry and Hermione had in them. She could see the betrayal in their faces and it was breaking her heart.

"I know this seems horrible and cruel." She began gently, desperate to sweep them up in her arms and protect them from what was to come, but she'd made a promise. "And we wish it could all be very different but as we can't change the past all we can do is protect you for the future. Our most important job as your ... parents is to protect you both no matter what. I know what we're saying sounds really hard but when you get to Hogwarts you'll be so busy making friends and learning to use magic that you won't have time to think about all of this. After all its not as if you spent any time together at your muggle school."

Hermione looked slightly happier. "Can we still write to you and come home for holidays?" She asked remembering all the letters she'd had from Uncle Severus and how happy she was when he came home each school holiday.

"Of course sweetheart."

"Then its ok I guess."

But again Harry was thinking about the bad wizard, he hadn't liked it when Aunty Bella had said that their job was to protect them, the last parents that had done that got killed and he was determined no one else would die for him. At that moment he decided no-one was ever going to get hurt for him again, even if it meant doing everything on his own from now on. He'd been used to that before, maybe pretending he was back with the Dursleys again wouldn't be such a bad thing, the only person who had ever got hurt there was him. And even better if he could get rid of the bad wizard himself then everything could go back to normal and 'mione, Aunty Bella and Uncle Sev would all be happy again.

Snape, seeing odd expressions flit across Harrys face, tried to follow in Bellas vein.

"It is highly unlikely you would be sorted into the same house," Snape already had a good idea of where the hat would place each child. "Even biological siblings do not necessarily find themselves in the same house. As everything is organised within your house you will not eat together, spend free time together and you may not even have lessons together."

Harry shrugged as if he didn't care. "Its alright I get it."

Snape's eyes narrowed, something seemed to have changed with the boy and it didn't sit right with the older man but before he could consider it further Harry asked another question.

"Is there anything else or can I go?"

The question was asked in a perfectly respectable tone but it was missing something only Snape could describe as 'Harriness'. Another thing that added to his earlier flicker of concern.

"No you may not go. We have other issues to discuss." Snape saw the look of frustration on Harrys face. "As you saw from your letter you require school supplies, uniforms and a wand so a trip to Diagon Alley will be in order."

Hermione visably brightened. "At least we can still do that together." She smiled happily remembering the other trips there with Uncle Severus polyjuiced, he always seemed happier, freer, as Jefferson Prince.

"It cannot be the same." At his words her face crumbled again.

Snape found he couldn't look at Hermione anymore and let Bella pull the little girl into her arms while he focused on Harry.

"The wizarding world believes that Harry Potter has been secreted in the muggle counterpart since the night the Dark Lord was defeated. But it will not have escaped their notice that you are on the cusp of turning eleven, that you are about to be of age to attend Hogwarts. You need to be re-introduced to our world in a very obvious and public way. We need to confirm what wizards and witches already think they know to preserve your life here."

Harry looked confused. "But I've been there before with you."

Snape tried to keep his patience in check. "Before you scar was always hidden by your hair, we never drew attention to you and your glasses were different."

The first two things made sense but what did his glasses have to do with anything.

Snape saw the frown. "You are the spitting image of your father, by giving you very different glasses to the style he was known to wear it wasn't as obvious." Snape tried to keep the hatred out of his voice, he occasionally found himself referencing Lily in their conversations but Potter was usually never mentioned.

Harry pulled off his new pair of glasses that he'd gotten only last week and looked at them closely remembering how Uncle Sev had strangely agreed to go shopping with them. That, with the new shorter haircut he'd gotten yesterday and things were starting to add up.

"You're putting me on show aren't you?"

"Yes." Snape could see Harry was about to ask another volley of questions and raised his hand to silence him, this had already taken a lot longer than he'd planned. "Tomorrow you will go with Hagrid to Diagon Alley. He is greatly trusted by Hogwarts but is not known for his discretion, which on this particular occasion suits our purpose."

Snape went on to explain how Harry and the gamekeeper would be using the muggle entrance through the Leaky Cauldron for maximum exposure before passing into Diagon Alley instead of flooing directly in as they usually did. They would visit Gringotts where Harry would be taken to his parents vault so he could access his inheritance, he made sure to inform Harry that the money would be replaced by funds from the Snapes own vault disguised as a refund from Hogwarts. Once their very public shopping trip was complete Hagrid would leave Harry at the train station with instructions to take the next train back to his relatives along with his ticket for the Hogwarts Express.

At this Harrys face showed complete horror. Expecting this Snape waved his wand and gave a satisfied smirk as both Harry and Hermione gasped in shock as he vanished.

"I will be with you the whole time and once you are on the train, seemingly alone, we will apparate back to Prince Manor." With another wave he became visible again.

Harrys expression neutralised as he realised the implication of his Godfathers words. For one terrible moment he'd imagined himself having to walk back into that house again.

"Ok."

"What about me?" Hermione asked quietly, wondering where she fitted into everything.

Snape watched her silently for a moment vividly remembering the day she'd asked if being muggleborn mattered.

"Bella will take you tomorrow as well. You'll floo in shortly after Harry has made his big entrance, all eyes will be on him. No-one should pay attention to a muggleborn first year or who the adult is with them."

Hermione looked between both adults, it felt like something was breaking inside but she had no reason not to trust them. With a small nod she accepted what was going to happen and for once cuddled back into Aunty Bella for comfort.

They all sat silently for the longest time watching the embers of the fire burn and smoulder, no-one wanting to be the first to break away. After tomorrow nothing would be quite the same again.

Breakfast the next morning was a strange affair, even though everyone was on edge knowing what was to happen shortly Harry and Hermione couldn't help but secretly feel a little excited as well. Snape was unusually alert but his silence seemed more deadly than usual. Bella tried her best to keep things normal and had made an effort to make Harry his favourite breakfast for his birthday. But no-one really spoke.

The hands of the clock seemed to be going in slow motion yet everyone was caught off guard when Hagrid flooed in.

"'Appy Birthday 'Arry." The giants voice seemed louder than normal in the previously silent house. "I made yer a cake but I think it got abit squashed, sorry 'bout that." He passed a battered box over the table to the birthday boy and received a nervous smile.

Unaware of the atmosphere he greeted everyone else. "Sev'rus, Bella, 'ermione."

"Morning Hagrid, do you want some breakfast I could whip up a few more pancakes?" Bella had a soft spot for Hagrid.

"No thanks, we best be off soon. Are yer ready 'Arry?"

Harry looked at Uncle Sev, he had no idea if Hagrid knew he'd be coming along.

Snape rose from the table. "Hagrid you floo through first, " He passed his colleague a small scrap of parchment. "Its a temporary grate in an abandoned muggle shop two streets away from the Leaky Cauldron, good for two inward journeys only. Harry and I will follow. Once we are in I will seal the grate. From there you will no longer see me. Are we clear?"

"Yes Sir."

"Yes Pr'ffesor."

"Good." He took time to glare at everyone. "Remember Bella and Hermione, Hagrid and Harry, you do not know each other. Understood."

They all stared at the grim faced man in black and nodded.

Satisfied Snape allowed Bella to fuss around Harry for a moment as Hagrid exited before steering the nervous looking boy to the fireplace and in a flash of red they were gone.

Bella checked the clock, she had strict instructions to wait an hour before she and Hermione travelled to Diagon Alley. With what she hoped was an encouraging smile she switched on the radio to chase away the silence and started to wash the breakfast dishes by hand. She felt a pair of arms snake round her waist and felt Hermiones head rest on her back.

"Its all going to work out fine." She tried to reassure the young girl. She felt the arms tighten slightly.

"I know." Hermione let go and picked up a tea towel.

An hour later they were ready to go. Bella had modified her appearance by darkening her hair, casting glamours to make her appear older and dressing in her more conservative work suit while Hermione, shopping list clutched in hand,wore her normal muggle clothes. With a quick but genuine smile Bella took Hermione's hand to begin their shopping.

Even though the day had been really weird everything seemed a lot more real than it had yesterday. More real in a good and bad way. Not doing things together and pretending they didn't know each other just didn't seem right but it felt really exciting having all their own magical things, they were really going.

Hermione had already started reading through her new books when Harry and Uncle Severus arrived home. As she helped him unpack his things they talked about all the things they'd seen and done. Both excitedly showed off their wands and Hermione explained in great detail how her vine wood and dragon heartstring wand had chosen her while Harry made her laugh when he told her about the mishaps he had until he found the right one. But he decided not to tell her what Mr Olivander had said about the phoenix feather, he wasn't ready to share that yet. The old man had given him the creeps when he'd spoken about the bad wizard in that strange way.

Hermione had been about to try a spell just as Uncle Severus walked in.

"Absolutely not Miss Granger." He commanded holding out the flat of his hand.

"But ..." She tried to argue but his face only became sterner as he motioned with his fingers.

Reluctantly she laid her new wand across the palm of his hand, a wistful look on her face.

"Your wand too Mr Potter." He was using their surnames more and more as the start of term drew nearer knowing they would need time to get used to it.

Harry knew it was no good arguing, he passed the still boxed wand to his Godfather.

"You may have small supervised practice sessions over the coming weeks if you behave." And turning smartly on the heel of his polished boots he left without another word.

"Its so unfair." Whined Hermione, resisting the urge to stamp her foot. She'd been so close, she'd felt the warmth of the magic in her hand and it was so much more friendly than Uncle Severus's wand had been.

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" Asked Harry suspiciously, the last time she'd gotten like this was Uncle Sev wouldn't tell her about death eaters.

Hermione gave him a mutinous glare before mumbling "No I guess not but its still unfair, they're our wands."

"It won't be long before we go." He scanned his bed and grabbed the first book he came to, Hogwarts: A History. "Here why don't you start reading this." He suggested shoving the thick volume into her restless hands.

Snape walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Instinctively Bella delivered a coffee.

"What've you got there."

"Their wands, Hermiones angry because I won't let her use it unsupervised." He quickly looked hers over . "Vine wood is unusual." He commented as he set it aside, he would ask for the box when she was a little less volatile.

Then he opened Harrys. Snape had the feeling that Harry had forgotten he was there the whole time but he'd heard every word Olivander had said about the wands history. He'd wanted to get a closer look in the shop but he knew Olivander was a very astute wizard and didn't want the man to feel his presence. For all intent and purpose it looked perfectly innocent.

Snape had told Bella everything that had happened during the day, how everyone had seemed to welcome Harry back with open arms, the reception he'd received and against his better judgment, the experience in Olivanders.

"Have you told the Headmaster?"

The question caught him off guard, in the past Dumbledore would have been the first person he told. He didn't know if it was Bella's influence that was changing the way he thought or if it was the guilt at what he knew was to come.

"Not yet, my priority was returning Harry. I will advise him once they are in bed."

Snape retired to his study shortly afterwards using further examination of the wand as an excuse when in reality he didn't want his wife probing his delay in visiting the Headmaster mainly because he was so unsure of the answers himself.

When he eventually stepped through the fireplace to the Headmasters office the sun had already sunk low in the sky.

"Good evening Severus, Lemon Drop?"

"No thank you Headmaster." Snape had no idea why, after all these years, the old man still insisted on offering the muggle candy.

The potions professor selected his usual seat on the opposite side of the headmasters large desk.

"I hear Harry Potter made a dramatic re-appearance back into our world again today." The older mans eyes twinkled.

"Indeed. Although I have concerns regarding his escorts actions. Do you know he was left unsupervised in Madame Malkins while Hagrid indulged in alcohol?"

But Dumbledore just looked serenely at his insensed potions master. "Hagrid doesn't like the carts at Gringotts." He excused. "Besides, I was under the impression you were with Harry at all times."

"That is not the point Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded knowingly. "So you trying to convince Hagrid to let you have the Philosophers stone isn't the point?"

Snape had the good grace to look slightly abashed. "I know you trust him but my job, upon your orders, is to distrust everyone. So yes, I suggested Hagrid allowed me to deliver the stone to you. He was after all, expelled in his third year."

"And you were a death eater Severus." The Headmasters voice was formidable, the twinkle in his eye gone. "I have my reasons for trusting both of you and that will have to be enough."

Snape recognised the power behind the words. "However, my issue remains, he left Potter alone at which point the boy interacted with Malfoys son."

"Ahhhh ... I see." Responded Dumbledore smiling.

Snape started to pace. "Are you being deliberately obtuse Headmaster?"

"Absolutely not dear boy. Do I take it the boys hit it off, I believe that is the phrase."

"Exactly the opposite." Snapped Snape. "They appear to detest each other on sight."

"So this annoyance at Hagrid is because Harry has entered into a school boy feud similar to yours with his father?"

"NO. The young Malfoy boy is bound to be sorted into Slytherin."

"Yes with a father like Lucius how could he not." Interrupted Dumbledore. "So you forsee an issue because you hope Harry will become a Slytherin?"

Snapes shock was palatable. "Nothing could be further from the truth Headmaster."

"So discord within your own house is not your concern then." Dumbledore clarified.

"Of course not. Do you have an comprehension of how the arrival of Potter affects the ever thinning tight rope you expect me to walk. A feud between a Malfoy and Potter, a boy under my care in my house whose future I am charged with navigating towards the light and a boy whose life I am sworn to protect, makes my job practically impossible."

"The impossible, something you excel at Severus." The Headmaster replied seriously. "You have thought about where the hat will place the children then?"

Snape sat back in his chair, Dumbledores praise throwing him slightly.

"Hermione is obviously destined for Ravenclaw and Harry ... Well Hufflepuff seems likely."

Dumbledore's long fingers gently stroked Fawkes feathers and the bird started to croon softly. "Severus, have you considered the possibility ..." He paused trying to be tactful. "His parents were both Gryffindors, they epitomised Gryffindor bravery with their final actions, he may follow in their footsteps."

"Do you think I do not know that." Snape snapped.

"He is very like them."

"He may look like Potter." Snapes face was ugly at the admission. "But he is more like Lily in his character." He admitted.

"He has her eyes Severus." Dumbledore reminded.

The pacing began again. "You think I don't know that Albus, you think I don't see them condemning me everyday." His voice was soft.

"She trusted you with her son, that is what you should be focusing on. But you must prepare yourself, the hat has its own reasons for things."

"I did not come here to discuss these things Headmaster." Snape whipped around to lean his hand on the back of the chair he'd vacated. His voice was cold, his expression closed.

Dumbledore knew his potions master enough to know that the matter was no longer open for discussion.

"What did you come to tell me Severus?"

"Something unusual happened while Harry was buying his wand."

That Snape had reverted back to using Harrys given name had not escaped Dumbledore, but he chose not to comment and just listened to the events at Olivanders.

Once he'd finished Snape sat back down and waited. It was a scene that had played out a number of times during the first war. He could practically see the mans brain considering the different possibilities. Eventually the blue eyes twinkled again as he used his wand to withdraw the memory of their conversation.

"Interesting." The crystal vial was stored in a cupboard full of similar bottles. "But not completely unexpected, after all we know how Tom and Harry are intrinsically connected." Dumbledores eyes pierced Snapes for a moment before he broke the connection and sat back behind his desk.

"If you have no further need of me I shall return to Prince Manor."

"Of course. Are they prepared Severus?"

Dumbledores question threw Snape for a moment, he stopped on his way to the fireplace and schooled his expression, he didn't want the Headmaster to know of his own uncomfortable feelings regarding what was to come. Turning slowly he faced Dumbledore.

"As prepared as they can be, however I fear it will not be enough."

"I'm sorry I wish I could make things different, for all of you. Give my regards to Bella."

With a curt nod Snape returned home.


	4. Chapter 4

The reality of what was about to happen rippled through Prince Manor, with the trip to Diagon Alley becoming the catalyst for a period of uncertainty, insecurity and regression that rivalled funeral week. Once again the adults found themselves with permanent shadows and the shadows bickering increased ten fold as they appeared to resent each others time with their guardians. This time Bella struggled herself with what was happening as the time grew nearer to everyone leaving her alone once again.

But ironically it was a muggle phone call that changed everything. Bella had left Snape in charge of the children for the day while she catered a wedding in the nearby town. Given the events at home she'd seriously thought about cancelling but she couldn't bear to disappoint the young couple. Also her business was all she'd have once her family had all gone to Hogwarts, a business built on word of mouth and reputation, ruining someones wedding day wouldn't be good for her future, and if she was really truthfully she was quite relieved to have a reason to leave the suffocating atmosphere at home. This was her husbands decision, let him deal with the consequences for once.

It had taken longer than usual to leave the house as both Harry and Hermione seemed to need a lot of reassurance that she would be back later. As usual Severus was no help, he just sat and stared icily from behind his coffee cup. So by the time she left she was almost running late and managed to leave her phone behind.

The house phone had rung several times throughout the day much to Snapes disgust. The first time he'd sent Hermione to answer it and only listened with half an ear as she advised them that Bella wasn't in and to try her mobile. Not long after the small black rectangle left carelessly on the kitchen counter rang with an irritating tune. Again Hermione answered the call and apologised that the phone appeared to have been left at home.

The fourth time the land line chirped Snape had pulled his wand and was ready to hex the infernal device into smitherins when Harry picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" He answered followed by a small pause. "I'm sorry but she's still not back, can I take a message?"

As Harry looked around for a pen and paper he noticed his godfather still standing, wand drawn.

"My uncles here though, do you want to speak to him instead?"

"Mr Snape is in?" Asked the disembodied voice, surprised, they'd never yet spoken with the actual owner. "Well ... I suppose it is his house, its just we've only ever dealt with Mrs Snape."

Nervously Harry waved the phone handset. "They want to talk to you."

For a minute Harry wasn't sure if his uncle was going to take the phone or blast it with his wand. The mans sallow face became even paler than usual and his lip curled in horror at the muggle device.

Snape slowly lowered his wand and took the piece of plastic from Harry.

"Yes."

Harry and Hermione stood together listening, finally united.

The voice had queried if they were in fact talking with Mr Snape.

"Ob..vi..ously." Snapes voice was full of utter distain.

Hermione crossed her arms and whispered to Harry "This isn't going to go well is it?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope."

"You are incorrect."

They could feel his fury from across the room and moved closer together. With morbid curiosity they watched his wand arm twitch, his eyes narrow and his body straighten to his full, impressive height.

"Uh oh." Muttered Harry.

"That house has not been occupied for over a decade. It does not have the facilities you are describing." Snapes tone was low and dangerous.

The children could imagine the poor woman on the other end of the line quaking. They were just glad that his wrath wasn't aimed at them for once.

"I do not care. You will have to discuss this with my wife."

It was the nearest they'd heard him come to shouting as he practically flung the receiver down.

But then he turned on them, his cold eyes burning into them as he slammed the palms of his hands on the table.

"When is Bella back?" He demanded.

"Late tonight ... I think." Stammered Harry.

"What do either of you know about Spinners End?" He spat the last two words out revulsion.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in confusion. But Snape didn't need to hear Hermiones small 'No Sir' to know they had no idea about what he was talking about.

He paced the length of the kitchen several times, his blood boiling, nothing made sense. Suddenly aware he was being watched he stopped and glared.

"Go." He dismissed them angrily. "Find something to do that will not get you into trouble or annoy me."

They didn't need to be told twice.

Much later that night they were kept awake by the sound of arguing coming from downstairs. By silent and mutual agreement they sat on the top step and listened as Snapes controlled anger met Bella's fiery temper. Eventually a door slammed and silence engulfed the house.

Next morning evidence of their fight was glaringly obvious even to two eleven year olds, Bella's eyes were red and puffy from too much crying and too little sleep, while Snape was conspicuous with his absence.

Bella forced a smile on her face when Harry and Hermione came into the kitchen but she knew she wasn't fooling anyone. Their eyes had immediately slid to Severus's empty seat.

"Uncle Severus has an early meeting at Hogwarts." Which was true she just failed to mention that he'd spent the night in his quarters there instead of her bed. "He'll be back later. So what do we want for breakfast?"

When they both shrugged, she gave in and sat down with them.

"I guess you heard us last night." It wasn't a question, more a statement. "Adults have ..."

But she was interrupted by Hermione. "What's Spinners End?"

Bella sighed, maybe it would do them good to know the truth, maybe it would help to explain why things have to be so secret when they go to Hogwarts.

"Spinners End is a street in an industrial part of Manchester. Its also where the house is that your uncle grew up in." She ignored their puzzled looks and carried on. "Yesterday he found out that I'd lied to him about it which is why he's very angry."

Harry was shocked. "You lied to Uncle Sev?" It didn't make sense, he vividly remembered how cross she was with him when he'd lied last year to try and get himself out of trouble. Aunty Bella hated liars.

"I didn't lie exactly, I just didn't tell him something because I knew he wouldn't like it. But he sees it as the same thing."

She could tell they had no idea what she was talking about so she moved onto the real reason behind their argument.

"Do you remember when he showed you the scars on his body?"

Both nodded earnestly.

"Well Uncle Severus's father made them, he used to beat him when he was a child. Severus hated that house. His dad killed his mum there when he was still a student at Hogwarts, his dad died later in prison." There was stunned silence from the children. "When his mum died and his dad was arrested he spent the holidays with his grandfather, here, at Prince Manor. He never went back to Spinners End.

Until yesterday he thought it was still a run down empty wreck. He didn't know that I'd found the keys when I was doing this place up. I was curious about where he grew up so I went up there one afternoon. It was the worst one on the street, the others had all had work done. I decided to do it up, I didn't plan to keep it from him in fact I did ask if he was sure I could do what I wanted with his houses and he said yes. I just don't think he realised I meant Spinners End as well. I had a company rent it out, the same company who now rent out Hermiones house."

She looked at them both seriously. "I made the mistake and I will fix it, he can't stay mad forever."

"Why didn't anyone help him?" Asked Harry in a small, uncertain voice.

But Bella was still trying to work out how to convince her husband that she hadn't meant to deceive him. "Sorry sweetheart, why didn't anyone help who?"

"Uncle Sev when his Daddy hurt him." It made no sense to Harry, he'd been a freak which was why Uncle Vernon had done what he had but he never hit Aunt Petunia or Dudley they were his family.

"Oh Harry, things were a lot different back then, it was easier to hide, easier to ignore. Tobias hated the magic his wife and son had and Eileen was disowned by her family for marrying a muggle. They kept themselves to themselves and fell through the cracks of both worlds. Severus wanted to forget that part of his life so he forgot about the house too and now he's remembered."

"It will be ok won't it?" Asked Hermione timidly, he'd seemed so angry yesterday.

"Of course it will, he loves me." Said Bella with absolute certainty.

"Does he?" Asked Harry, surprised.

"Of course he does, we're married." Bella was shocked that Harry felt the need to question it, she'd never gotten the impression that Petunia and Vernon hadn't loved each other or their son, they just couldn't get passed their prejudice to include Harry in that love.

She also caught a glimpse of Hermiones wistful expression and she suddenly realised what was going on. "He loves you both as well, you do know that don't you?"

Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of this. He knew Uncle Sev took care of him which meant he must care but love was something completely different. Wasn't it?

"Does he tell you?" Asked Hermione curiously.

The more they talked the more things fell into place. Bella smiled.

"Our wedding vows promised we'd love each other forever." But she knew this wasn't what the young girl really wanted to know. "Not really. He only ever said the actual words once to me and that was when I was nursing him at Hogwarts when we first met. He was very confused, the mix of different potions made him act strange, a bit like he was possessed. He thought I was someone else when he said it."

Bella tried not to be sad when she remembered that afternoon in his chambers.

"Who did he think you were?" Asked Hermione then clapped her hand over her mouth realising she was being tactless.

"Its ok, he thought I was Lily." She turned to look at Harry. "Your mum." She didn't think it was her place to say anymore or to tell Harry that Severus had relived the moment over and over where Lily had refused to accept his apology after he'd called her a mudblood. That was his story to tell when they were both ready.

"It's alright, with men like Severus they show their feelings through actions not words." She could tell they were confused. "You can feel obligated to let someone live in your home but that obligation doesn't make you read to them every night or lend you their books and answer hundreds of questions about them. It doesn't make you teach them how to ride a broom or use a wand when they're going to be going to a school soon who'll do that anyway." She saw Harry and Hermione exchange hopeful looks. "And you don't marry someone if you don't love them even if you don't have the words to explain your feelings."

"What's an obligation?" Asked Harry.

"Something you think you have to do." Advised Hermione, never willing to let a moment go by to show off her knowledge.

"So Uncle Sev had to take me in?" His voice was full of disappointment, it didn't sound any different from what happened with the Dursleys and look how that ended. He'd stupidly let himself think they wanted him.

"Oh No darling, no, no, no. You mustn't ever think like that. He made a very real promise to your mum when you were a baby to protect you no matter what. But until we found out that the Dursleys put you in hospital he didn't know you needed his protection. He thought you were safe."

Her voice hitched as she thought about the bloody mess Harry had been in when they'd first arrived at the hospital. But now wasn't the time to dwell on what caused the bloodwards to collapse.

"He refused to let the Headmaster return you to the Dursleys because he'd already lived that childhood himself but he could have just found a new, suitable family for you but he was adamant that you were coming home with us."

She looked Hermione squarely in the eye. "And as for you, there was no obligation, no promise to fulfill." She looked between the two of them. "He chose to accept both of you even though he knew the complications it would cause for all of us down the line, even though we'd have to go through all of this when you went to Hogwats. He loves you ... but if you are waiting for him to tell you, give up or get in line behind me."

She pulled them together for a hug just as the lounge fireplace sprung to life and Snape stalked out.

With a wave of her wand the inviting scent of frying bacon filled the room and a moment later two bacon sandwiches were making their way across the room. Handing each child a plate she shooed them from the room.

"Go and eat your breakfast out in the garden I've got some apologising to do." She pulled a comical face making them laugh as they walked passed her.

Alone, the adults silently watched each other. Bella knew he was still angry, she could see his jaw muscle twitching from across the kitchen. But at least he'd come home which meant he was ready to talk, she'd envisaged having to track him down at Hogwarts to explain herself.

"Severus I'm sorry."

The simplicity of her words surprised him, he'd expected more arguments not an apology.

"I am listening." But he chose not to sit, instead he continued to fill the doorway into the lounge.

"I didn't set out to deceive you and I definitely didn't want you to find out like you did. When you agreed we could move into Prince Manor after we were married you sent me to your solicitor to get the keys so I could see the house, I still think you expected me to see what a state it was and change my mind."

She smiled up at him, trying to break the ice but the returning blank look made her think that perhaps it was too soon for that.

"Anyway when he gave me the keys for the Manor there were others, keys for Spinners End. What can I say, curiosity got the better of me, I went to have a look, I wanted to see where you grew up. It looked so sad and neglected."

She found his eye line. "I did ask." She told him, her voice full of certainty. "I asked if you were sure you were happy with me changing your family homes and you said you trusted me."

Snape had a vague memory of the conversation, it was late and he was marking essays at the table in his Hogwarts chambers. She'd tried to show him some drawings but he'd brushed them aside. The truth was he was pleased she'd found a project to occupy herself, while he could no longer imagine his life without her he was struggling to imagine every day with her. And yes, he had told her he trusted her and he surprised himself when he realised that even after yesterdays revelations that hadn't changed.

"I accept that. So perhaps you could enlighten me as to the status of my house?" His eyebrow raised into his hairline.

Bella breathed a sigh of relief, despite what she'd said to the children she wasn't really that sure on how he would react.

"Coffee?" It was a peace offering and they both knew it.

Snape narrowed his eyes for a moment before consenting to join her at the table. Moments later the scent of coffee joined the still faint aroma of bacon.

"Thank you for understanding."

"What happened to the things in the house?" Snape knew his mother had kept some dark magical objects at the house that could potentially cause serious damage in the wrong hands.

But as always Bella thought the best of people. "Oh don't worry I had anything personal carefully boxed and moved to the Prince vault at Gringotts."

Snape decided not to disillusion her. "They told me yesterday there was a problem with the boiler, that there was no hot water. My house didn't have a boiler."

"I had it modernised, central heating, double glazing, new kitchen, new bathroom, shower. You wouldn't recognise it."

"Well that's probably a good thing! I assume you neglected to tell the letting agency that my mother had been murdered in the house?"

"It might have slipped my mind."

"Why do it at all?" It seemed like a lot of energy to Snape, it wasn't as if it could be worth very much or that they even needed the money.

"It reminded me of you, all dark, forbidding and lonely. But I also thought about what you'd been saying about Voldemort coming back. I didn't know if there would be a time when you'd need to disappear."

Snape ignored the first part. "And you thought I might want to hide out at Spinners End?" He asked incredulously.

"Well ... no. You actually own two other houses that you rent out as well." Seeing the creased frown begin to form on his brow she carried on quickly before he could ask any more questions. "I bought two other similar house using Spinners End as collateral in completely different areas of the country. On paper they've got no connection to us, they're owned by Jefferson Prince. We can also use the Granger house to finance a couple of others, I can't see anyone from the magical world being able to trace us."

Snape wasn't quite sure what to make of any of it. He knew his wifes father had been a successful business mogul but Bella had never shown any inclination herself that he'd known of.

"This is what you meant wasn't it when you said we could just take the children and go?"

"I'm scared for the future Severus. I know you don't always tell me things and I understand why, I really do, so I needed to do something myself, something out of the box, just incase."

He had no idea what to say, it was very rare that a situation caused him so much confusion and even rarer that someone would put so much effort into safeguarding his existence.

"I ... Thank you."

"They heard us last night."

"Indeed." There was no need to ask who 'they' were and it hardly came as a surprise Bella was not known for keeping her opinions quiet when she was riled.

"After everything that's happened they need some reassurance that they're important to you."

He wasn't prepared to ask what had sparked this revelation, as with a lot of matters, he trusted her with the well being of the children.

"Am I to assume you have something in mind?" He was not naive enough to know when his wife was planning something and usually it was guaranteed to be something he was not going to appreciate.

"I thought it would be nice to get away for a few days, spend some time together before you all go off to Hogwarts?"

"You mean you want to do muggle week again?" He'd honestly thought the previous summer had been the last now that they had no dreaded holiday diary to produce.

"Please." She sounded so hopeful and he knew she was dreading being on her own again after the last few years.

But before he could think of a reason not to agree the heavens opened and two dripping pre teens burst into the kitchen.

"Uncle Sev" Beamed Harry "Are you staying?"

"No."

Both children looked warily between the two adults, neither sure what to do or say.

"And neither are you, apparently we are all going away."

"Where?" Asked Hermione just as Harry begged "Can we go to the seaside again please?"

"I'll go make some arrangements." Smiled Bella happily.

"Only because I need some more seaweed for the infirmaries potions." Responded Snape gruffly. "Well go on, what are you waiting for, your suitcases won't pack themselves."

As they bounded up the stairs eager to get ready Harry began to think Aunty Bella might have a point, sometimes actions do speak louder than words.


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: I appreciate that the first few chapters haven't had much action but they've been necessary to lay the groundwork for later explanation on how my story fits with JK's canon version which I will be sticking to. We are going to be heading to Hogwarts in this chapter and the pace should increase. I'd like to thank you for your reviews up to now, even the ones with criticisms._

_To JWOHPfan (Guest): I appreciate your comments, yes it does seem very unfair that Harry and Hermione have to pretend they don't know each other and yes they have already been through an awful lot. I did originally plan for them to keep their connection but when I re-read Philosophers Stone for research and planning I realised it wouldn't work. The trio's dynamic works well because of how they found their friendship. Harry and Ron first on the train in a way that mimics James and Sirius's friendship. Hermione has to feel isolated and alone for the jibe Ron throws at Halloween to have such an effect causing her to hide. Without that the deep friendship forged under extreme while tackling the troll wouldn't have happened._

_As I am now incorporating events from the book any reviews spotting inconsistencies or potential problems will be greatly accepted._

Chapter 5

Before they knew it they were rushing headlong into the end of August and the 1st September was just around the corner.

The week away at the seaside had done them all the world of good, all talk of Hogwarts and the difficult times ahead were banned and despite the odd looks they received from other holidaymakers over Snapes dark gothic look and his bizarre seaweed collecting obsession the children and Bella had an enjoyable time.

Once again they were in the familiar tail spin of getting ready for a new school year, just like millions of households all over the country there was a rush of new haircuts, the naming of piles of new uniform and the double checking of book and equipment lists. Bella was busy laundering what seemed like a mountain of robes while Hermione poured over Hogwarts: A history for what seemed like the hundredth time. She kept flicking between the pages that held descriptions of the four school houses, pages she'd read over and over, but nowhere did it say how your house was chosen, it told of a sorting ceremony but nothing more. With a sigh she shut the book loudly, how was she supposed to study for something, when she had no idea what she was studying for.

Without looking up from her ironing and trying to keep the smile out of her voice at her nieces frustration she asked, "Is everything alright sweetheart?"

Hermione watched the iron swish back and forth a couple of times, her aunt was distracted, maybe she could ask her what to expect. "What House were you sorted into?"

The swipe of the iron stopped. "I didn't go to Hogwarts, I mean I was never a student there?" She clarified.

Surely she'd told them this, but then thinking about it, had it ever really come up before. Given the astounded look on Hermiones face she guessed it hadn't.

"Oh, I thought ..." But for once Hermione had no idea what to say. In the end she opted for her favourite question "Why?"

"You've met my mother!" Bella pulled a face, they'd visited the island twice as a family, both times had been short and frustrating. "She wouldn't let me go."

Hermione was horrified. "But who taught you magic?"

"My mother mainly but she had anyone who passed through with special skills teach me what they knew. Its why I can't answer a lot of your questions, I know how to do it, just not the why behind it. Why you asking about houses?"

Hermione blushed slightly. "Well ... I've been reading all about the four houses and trying to work out the best one to be in. But its all so confusing, I made a list." She waved a piece of paper in the air.

Bella gave up with her ironing and took a seat next to the agitated girl. The list named each house and under each house were several traits that Hermione had found during her research. Three out of the four houses had some of the traits circled in green. Ravenclaw had intelligence and wisdom, Hufflepuff had dedication and hard work while Slytherin identified resourcefulness, ambition, determination and cleverness. But then Gryffindor and Slytherin both had big red crosses through them. Bella had no idea what to make of it all.

"'Mione what's all this for?"

"Well ... I worked out what you needed to be to be in each house and then I circled the things I thought applied to me. Gryffindor is the only house where nothing is mentioned about learning so I didn't bother with that and even though Slytherin has the most things circled I remembered Uncle Severus saying I didn't have the right qualities for it so I've crossed that one off too. Which just leaves Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. But if I don't know how they 'sort' you, how am I supposed to know which one I should try for."

Bella couldn't help but laugh, she looked so serious. "Oh honey it doesn't work like that, its not something you can study for, the sorting isn't something you can pass or fail. If it was muggleborns would all fail. Just enjoy the experience."

Bella knew all about the sorting hat even though she'd never experienced a welcome feast and she wasn't going to spoil the surprise for Hermione by telling her about it, she'd just have to show some Hufflepuff patience and wait like everyone else. There had been a couple of times when Bella had been in the Headmasters office for brief periods of time by herself and the sorting hat had always intrigued her, she'd found herself wondering where it would have placed her if she had been allowed to attend. She'd been sorely tempted to try it on to see if it worked any time of the year or just on the 1st September but common sense had prevailed. As an adult her goals and personality were far removed from the ones she'd had as an eleven year old, whose to say it would even make the same choice. And after she'd found out her mother was a Slytherin, the desire to know had wained a little, while she'd never openly criticise her husbands own house and she was sure there were many good ones sorted there, she'd witnessed too much in her short year at the school to want to be labelled as one herself.

Harry and Snape walked into the kitchen just as the conversation changed. They'd been out in the garden degnoming or rather Snape had been supervising while Harry did the hard work as a consequence for breaking yet another window with his football.

Hermione had tried to talk to Harry about Hogwarts houses a few times but he hadn't really wanted to get into it with her. The problem with 'mione was that she was always so intense and stressy about these things, once she got an idea in her head there was no stopping her. As with the spells, text books and wand practice he was happy to wait until he got to school to see what happened. But he hadn't forgotten the boy he'd met that first Christmas at the Hogwarts party. He'd not really talked about Ron much to his sister, he wanted to keep it to himself for some reason, hoping that even after a few years had gone that they might still be a chance they could be friends. But he did remember how desperate he'd been to be in the same house as rest of his family. It did seem to be a common theme though, the pale boy in the robe shop was also certain he'd follow in his family footsteps. Which was why he wasn't going to think about it until he had to.

Harry risked a glance at Uncle Sev, he'd seen his Godfather shoot Hermione down when she'd asked him about houses earlier in the week. He could have sworn he heard the older man make a disapproving noise in the back of his throat.

Not realising they'd been joined in the kitchen Hermione dared to risk resurrecting an argument that had been ongoing since the Hogwarts letters had arrived.

"I'm really going to miss Midnight and I know she's going to miss me, please, please, please can I take her?" Hermione tried her best cajoling voice.

Bella was cross, she was sick to death of having this conversation. "No. Absolutely not!" She stormed away from the table before Hermione could see the tears that were starting to form. "She's too old."

"But she was fine when she came every Wednesday, I'll look after her really well." Begged Hermione.

Living up to his reputation as a great bat Snape swooped over Hermione, his palms slapping down on the table either side of her as he leaned down and in his most deadly venomous voice,

"Enough Miss Granger. You have your answer, that accursed animal is not coming to Hogwarts. One more word on the subject and these books will be charmed to only be read during lessons."

And just as quickly he withdrew. "Mr Potter you are filthy, go take a shower and change. Miss Granger remove these books, now would appear to be a suitable time to pack them into your trunk. We meet back here in half an hour to discuss transport plans for the 1st."

And with that the children were dismissed.

Snape crossed the kitchen and stood next to his wife. Silently he handed her a clean, starched handkerchief.

"Thank you for being the bad guy." Bella sniffed.

"You could just tell her the truth." He suggested.

Bella flashed him a small smile. "That's rich coming from you, remember the whole death eater thing!"

"That was completely different." There was no sense of irony in his tone. "What is the harm in them knowing?"

"What, that I'm going to be so lonely when you all go that I can't face letting my cat go too. I don't want them worrying about me being on my own as well as everything else we're asking of them."

"Or are you worried they won't miss you and everything you've done over the past few years was for nothing."

Merlin the man knew her far too well. "Can't win can I? I don't want them to worry about me for their sake but I'm concerned that they might not which would crush me. So the best thing for me is to hold onto a cat for company who would much prefer to be with someone else. Pathetic aren't I?"

"I believe it is known as Empty Nest Syndrome. I am sure there will be books you can read on the subject." Offered Snape in all seriousness.

Bella laughed, she just couldn't help herself, the man was nothing if not consistent.

The morning of the 1st was suddenly upon them. Everyone had been up at the crack of dawn to eat breakfast through bleary eyes. Trunks had been double checked and were waiting by the front door, Hedwig was waiting impatiently in her cage and Bella had watched guiltily as Hermione had said a tearful goodbye to Midnight.

The atmosphere was weird and strained and emotional. Snape decided against reminding them all what was at stake, he'd hammered it home when they'd discussed the travel arrangements for today and reiterating again that neither of them knew him or each other would probably only cause them to become anxious which would prove counterproductive.

Genuine farewells were said, Harry and Hermione had agreed between themselves to pretend that they were heading to different schools to make things easier. And all too soon it was time to go the separate ways.

Bella and Hermione left first. They apparated into any empty house just an hour outside of London that Jefferson Prince was about to buy where they climbed into a rental car Bella had parked on the neighbouring street the day before.

"Ready?" Asked Snape.

Harry took a deep breath and gave a hesitant nod.

"Now remember just like at Diagon Alley despite appearances I will be with you the whole time. You will appear alone when you enter Kings Cross Station. Do you still have your ticket?"

Harry pulled it out of his pocket to show his Godfather.

"You will access platform 9 and 3/4, board the train and be seated for its departure at 11am."

It sounded so simple when Uncle Sev said it like that but Harry had his doubts. He was pulled from these thoughts as his Godfather called his name.

Snape waited for Harry to look at him. "You need to be prepared, people are going to see you, see your scar and they will talk and point. Not everyone will be nice and some people will try and be nice to you because of your scar and I cannot make it easy for you." There was regret in Snapes voice and he didn't have the heart to say that the nastiness or underhandedness would radiate mainly from his own house.

Harry didn't want to think about it anymore, he'd had a taste of being the famous Harry Potter when he'd been to Diagon Alley with Hagrid and he wasn't sure how he was going to handle it day in day out.

"Can we just go please Uncle Sev?"

"Of course." Snape pulled the boy into a rough hug and tried to ignore the shaking shoulders. Once he was sure Harry had his emotions under control he disillusioned himself and then steered him towards the fireplace.

Saying goodbye to the house that had been his home for the past three years made Harry think about how he'd felt when he realised he'd never have to go back to Privet Drive again. As that was where he was supposed to be leaving now he decided to pretend he was, instead of sad he'd try to feel happy, instead of nervous he'd try to feel excited about this new adventure.

By the time they arrived at Kings Cross the station was heaving with travellers. Snape clamped his invisible hand on Harrys shoulder and directed him towards the signs for platforms nine and ten. But as Harry tried to steer the uncooperative trolley piled high with his luggage and Snape attempted to avoid the hurrying commuters, wandering tourists and exasperated parents they became separated.

For a moment Harry panicked as he felt the pressure on his shoulder disappear but then the natural survival instincts he'd developed while living with his relatives kicked in. After a disastrous attempt at asking for help from a conductor two things happened almost at once. Harry caught a glimpse of his redheaded boy he hoped to be friends with just as the word 'muggle' floated across the platform. Taking a deep breath he grabbed his courage and the handle and pushed the trolley towards the group of redheads.

At first Snape tried to fight through the sea of people to get back to Harry but when he realised the boy wasn't alarmed by their separation he took the opportunity to watch how he coped with the situation.

Snape knew of the Weasleys of course, having taught five of their sons and with what looked like a sixth on the way. They were not his kind of people being Gyffindor through and through, but then who really were his kind of people. And of course Dumbledore held them in high regard. No Snape had no reason to think Harry could be in any trouble with them.

He waited until Harry, surrounded by all the ginger heads had passed through the magical barrier before following himself.

Snape was literally and figuratively thrown back into the past. Platform 9 and 3/4 appeared unchanged from the victorian era, the bright red Hogwarts Express sat waiting billowing steam across the waiting students and their family. But it also reminded him of his and Lilys very own 1st of September. They'd both been so full of excitement, hope and promise that day, if you forgot about the argument with Petunia which Snape invariably tried to do. He was so happy to be leaving his miserable home behind and she was so looking forward to learning all about magic. And even though they weren't sorted into the same house it had been almost perfect for awhile. Then he'd ruined it and Lily had paid the ultimate price.

And then she was there, as if the mere power of his memories had conjured her. Snape couldn't help himself, instinctively he walked towards her. It was only when he glimpsed Hermiones bushy hair did he realise that the woman he'd been drawn to was his wife. He felt a stab of emotion as he stared at her magically matured features and the smart muggle clothes. This was the woman he'd promised to spend the rest of his life with and he was getting a glimpse of their future.

Witnessing Bella and Hermione saying a very real and heartfelt goodbye clarified his thoughts and reminded him of his purpose. Urgently looking around he spotted Harry a way down the platform hoisting his trunk, with the help of the Weasley twins, onto the train. Snape shook his head, he noticed that his glasses were cracked yet again, he must have tripped, it constantly astounded him how the boy could look so graceful in the air and yet fall over his own feet.

Both children were now safely on the train and Snape knew it was time to return to Hogwarts and yet something compelled him to board the train at the last minute. He tried to convince himself that it was his duty to deliver them to Hogwarts where they would become the Headmasters responsibility but in truth they were much more than that and had been for years. He was also intrigued, so far they had acted their part satisfactorily but he wanted to ensure they could continue with what was required in close quarters with their new peers.

Before he had chance to consider if his actions were wise the train prepared to leave. With only moments to spare Snape alighted the Hogwarts Express for the first time in well over a decade.

Snape had truly forgotten how long the journey was from Kings Cross to Hogsmeade. He'd seen and discovered more about his students, both current and new, than he'd ever cared to know as he spent hours hovering in the corridor outside the carriage Harry and the newest Weasley boy had settled in.

Through his veil of invisibility Snape watched.

He watched as Harry answered the awkward questions about his identity, showed his scar and even talked about the dark lord.

He watched as they discussed their families, surprised at how convincingly Harry talked about still living with the Dursleys.

He watched as Harry bought out the contents of the food trolley to share with his new friend, trust the boy to take advantage of his pocket money and the situation, Snape had always been strict where sugar and sweets were concerned.

He watched as a rounded first year entered the carriage searching for a missing toad. Something about the boy seems familiar to Snape but it was only as he was leaving the compartment did he recognise the combined features of Frank and Alice Longbottom in the the plump face. It was like a punch to his solarplexes and Snape felt a wave of irrepressible bitterness sweep over him.

He watched as Harry and Hermione approached their ultimate hurdle as they finally came face to face for the first time since saying their own private goodbye that morning. He admired their composure and wasn't at all surprised when Hermione took the opportunity to use her wand unsupervised to fix Harrys glasses. They both played their part well, with no flicker of their actual relationship. But Hermione just had to show off and even Snape had to admit she hadn't presented herself favourably, coming across as the 'insufferable know it all' he himself had accused her of being previously.

He watched as they briefly touched upon the reputation of his house and he found himself bristling as Weasley disparaged Slytherin in such a cavalier manner that immediately reminded him James Potter during their own first train journey to Hogwarts.

He watched as the conversation flowed about magical careers, quidditch and the theft at Gringotts. The theft was the only thing of interest to Snape, because of their travel arrangements he'd not had chance to read the Daily Prophet that morning, he made a mental note to discuss the matter with the Headmaster upon his return to the school.

He watched as three boys pushed their way into the compartment. This time he didn't need a second look to place the obvious ring leader. The over confident arrogance combined with the haughty voice, strut and platinum hair was pure Malfoy. The first thing that occurred to Snape as he watched the confrontation was that the boy had no finesse. Unlike many he wasn't at all surprised that the son of a death eater had sought out Harry Potter. After all Harry was believed to be responsible for seemingly destroying the darkest wizard in a century at just fifteen months old, who was to say that he wasn't destined to replace him, to become a more powerful wizard than the dark lord had ever been. He expected that the power hungry Malfoy had instructed his son to befriend the boy in a hope of being seen favourably should he show evidence of power. He could picture Lucius's fury at Draco's failure. While Snape accepted Harrys decision to know 'the wrong sort' for himself he dearly wished he'd not been so blunt about his feelings. Neither boy had any idea of what was at stake, what consequences their feud would have or how much more work the whole situation would cause Snape. He had been close to stepping in himself when the rat had put in an experience.

He watched as Hermione entered the compartment again and bossily informed them to change. He was relieved that the journey was finally coming to an end. He knew that Hagrid would be there to meet the students and decided that as both children seemed to have settled into their roles somewhat he would be free to apparate from the station to Hogwarts, he vividly remembered the boat ride that awaited the new students from his own first year and that was a journey he had no intention of repeating. The only danger to Harry there was the giant squid and if he was stupid enough to fall in the black lake then the wizarding world needed to find itself another saviour!

Focusing on the aparation point at Hogwarts Snape left the train and Uncle Severus behind.


	6. Chapter 6

To LilyEvansDouble (Guest)

Thanks for your review. You asked why Snape felt bitter when he first laid eyes on Neville. We know Voldemort chose Harry over Neville when he heard the prophecy. We know Snape treats Harry badly because he sees a replica of James and we also see Snape singling out Neville for poor treatment. I think the reason for this is he finds it easy to blame Neville for Lilys death. If Voldemort had chosen Neville not Harry then Lily would still be alive. Hope this makes sense.

Chapter 6

Snape strode through the metal gates and across the grounds towards the castle entrance. As he walked through the great oak doors he transfigured his travelling cloak into his trademark teaching robes. With each step the burden of his responsibility grew heavier and a feeling of resentment began to crowd his thoughts. Since he began his teaching career Hogwarts was a complete oxymoron to him, a place he considered both a home and a prison cell, his sentence unknown. He wanted to remain alone with his thoughts for as long as possible before the hell began again but as always Snapes own wants never counted for anything within these walls. As he polished boots clipped out a staccato on the stone floor of the entrance hall he was joined by Professor Quirrell.

"Good ... Good E.e. S. . ." The man stuttered.

Snape gave a curt nod. "Quirrell."

"The the the Headmmmmaster was c.c. . . about you, you you you weren't at at at l.l. . ."

"Other responsibilities." Snape had never liked the man and contrary to popular belief it had nothing to do with his position as defense against the dark arts teacher. But something about him this year was different and it wasn't just the peculiar smell coming from the ridiculous turban he'd started to wear. Whatever it was it Snape decided to keep an extra special eye on the nervous professor.

Lapsing into silence Snape continued to stalk through the student free corridors while Quirrell struggled to keep up. He slowed for a moment as they passed the giant hourglasses that kept a record of house points, it reminded him of the daily fight he faced against the other teachers prejudice and the constant battle to get recognition for his own students achievements. The further he marched into Hogwarts the deeper his anger seeped into his conscience.

As they passed through the doors into the great hall the sounds of the first students alighting from the carriages assaulted his ears and his annoyance levels were raised further when Quirrell inexplicably chose to take the seat next to him.

For once Snape was glad of the distraction as the students slowly started to filter to their house tables, it gave him something else to focus on instead of the inane prattle from his dinner companion. He allowed Dumbledore to catch his eye for a moment and gave a minuscule nod at the unspoken question, they boy had indeed been delivered safely to the castle.

As the tables began to fill up Snape plastered on his aloof mask of indifference and routinely glared at any student who dared glance his way. All too soon McGonagall lead the soon to be sorted first years into the Great Hall. Amongst the rest of the students they seemed so small, Snape tried to ignore how much smaller Harry looked in comparison to the rest of the boys and how nervous Hermione was as her lips moved continually.

Next the stool and the hat were brought out and the usual ripple of speculation ran through the new students. Snape continued to sit idly as they listened to the hats message, surprisingly, after Dumbledores concern for the stone, it had nothing remarkable or unique to say. But there did seem to be a collective sigh of relief from the waiting first years as they realised all they had to do was wear the hat. The youngest Weasley in particular seemed the most relieved as he threw a disgusted look in the direction of the Weasley twins and Snape could only imagine what horrors they'd said he'd have to perform.

He watched impassively as McGonagall started to read names from her scroll, only showing an outward flicker of remote interest when someone was placed in Slytherin.

All too soon Hermione was called forward and had Snape been alone to witness the sorting he would have found himself smirking at her obsessive behaviour. His mind was already convinced it would hear Ravenclaw so when the hat announced Gryffindor it took a moment for his brain to comprehend it. Had his face not been trained to show any emotion his mouth would have fallen open exposing his shock and betrayal at the placement. His cold eyes were determined not to watch her cross to that side of the room even though he was well aware she was attempting to seek his approval.

Instead he focused on something else, it occurred to him as he listened to the ongoing list of first years that there were a large number of familiar surnames and not just because they already had siblings at the school, names he recognised from the past, names of note from both sides of the last war. It was as if the castle was gathering the next generation of witches and wizards in preparation for what was to come.

Dispassionately he watched the numbers at the four house tables swell and wondered how many more years he was doomed to repeat this experience. The waiting students dwindled and soon Harry was called. The room became alive with whispered speculation as almost every person in the hall strained to see 'the boy who lived'. While everyone was focusing on Harry, Snape deliberately stared at a fixed point on the far side of the great hall above the double doors, not only was he determined not to watch Potters fate be decided he did not wish to engage the Headmasters knowing gaze.

Snape felt physically sick when, after what seemed like a lifetime, the infernal hat delivered its brutal decision and declared the boy a Gryffindor. If he had of been thinking clearly he would have questioned the length of time the deliberation had taken but the bitter bile of his anger was too strong for logical thought. It was as if the last three years had never happened, the stark truth was that none of it mattered, the time, the energy, the emotion, the care he'd invested into them did not count. Potter was nothing but a reincarnation of his blasted father and he had been a fool to think otherwise. Memories of the earlier train journey came flooding back, but warped by his own anger and the childrens perceived treachery the altercation with the young Malfoy boy became twisted in his mind. Potters refusal to accept Dracos friendship and his disparaging comment about 'the wrong sort' along with Weasleys housist attitude were all too familiar and became intertwined with Snapes own first experience with Potter and Black all those years ago. Just like his father before him, Potters demeanor was nothing short of self righteous and arrogant.

Finally the sorting was complete as Weasley joined Gryffindor and Zabini became the last Slytherin. As Dumbledore started his bizarre welcome speech Snape felt McGonagall pass behind him as she went to her seat and roughly shrugged off what he perceived to be a patronising pat to his shoulder. He knew during the feast she and the Headmaster would have their heads together discussing him, expressing their fake concern, he'd done everything they'd ever asked of him why they couldn't just leave him alone the rest of the time he never knew. He bit down on his frustration, Merlin he wished Quirrell would move over, the man was practically touching his left arm.

When the food arrived Snape ate conservatively from the lavish feast, foregoing the celebratory goblet of spiced mead set in front of him for the lone pot of strong black coffee that always materialised at his place setting. During the meal he sensed that he was being watched by several pairs of eyes none of which he was willing to connect with. Somehow he found himself engaging with Quirrell just to avoid the eyes but there was a brief moment when Potters eyeline collided with his own and he witnessed a flash of pain as the boy clutched the famous scar. For a second concern sliced through his anger but then he remembered that this was Potter, his father showed off at every opportunity, why should the boy be any different. No, he would not allow himself to waste any time worrying about the child, no doubt the rest of the staff would pander to his every whim but not he, to Snape he was just another worthless Gryffindor.

At last they were dismissed and Snape escaped through the teachers private door behind the head table before he could be waylaid. With determined strides he arrived at the Slytherin common room long before the students. He took a moment to appreciate the silence and prepare for what was to come. From the first time he'd set foot in the room as a newly sorted Slytherin looking out under the black lake through the large windows had always calmed him and being surrounded by his houses heritage helped focus his mind.

But his peace was shattered as noisy teenagers started to filter into the room. Gathering the folds of his robes around him and folding his arms he turned to face them. He knew he cut a formidable silhouette as the eerie green light from the lake created an illuminating back drop. He resisted the urge to smirk cruelly as his house caught sight of him and barrelled into one another as the front runners came to a standstill. He usually waited until he knew they were all assembled before making a grand entrance into the common room which explained the older ones surprise.

"Well what are you waiting for. Find. A. Seat." His silky voice filled the room and without a word or pause, probably something that would surprise many of the schools other students and some teachers, his students obeyed him instantly.

"Good Evening Slytherins ..."

Over an hour later Snape left his snakes to digest his welcome speech and for the returning students to explain to the new ones their head of house's expectations and standards as they settled into their dormitories. Unbeknown to most he kept a tight reign on his Slytherins as he himself knew the perils of being a viper in amongst a den of lions, eagles and badgers. He demanded house loyalty, he would not tolerate anything less than complete truthfulness and honesty and he imposed strict study and curfew times. His lecture had taken an unusual twist this year, he'd found himself focusing on solidarity and remaining strong against prejudice because he knew this year was going to be very different, how could it not be, Potter had returned just at the exact same moment reports of the dark lord were surfacing. A war was coming and Snape had a personal duty to prepare them, not only had he promised Dumbledore to protect Lilys son he'd sworn to himself he would do his utmost to encourage his Slytherins from venturing down the same abyss he'd chosen.

He walked the student free hall back to his own chambers at a relatively slow pace allowing himself to acclimatise to the chilly, damp atmosphere of the dungeon corridors. He didn't want to think about the situation with Potter and Granger, it would only complicate the matter and interfere with the persona he was expected to portray within these walls but he knew his wife would wish to know what had happened and no doubt the Headmaster would wish to dissect his 'feelings' about the sorting ceremony. Instead Snape focused on his new Slytherins, as always the majority were purebloods and as such he had at least a slight insight of their family circumstances. There appeared to be no surprises this year. Draco Malfoy was just as he expected, arrogant and full of self importance. He purposely ignored the voice in his head, that sounded suspiciously like his wifes, reminding him that he had used the same words only hours before to describe Harry. That he had been flanked by the likes of Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle also came as no shock, it was just like Snapes own school days where Malfoy, the schemer and thinker, sought protection from muscle like Crabbe and Goyle. But he refused to allow his thoughts to wander to a time where he allowed Lucius's charisma and promises of power to lead him down a dark path.

Reaching the portrait that guarded the door to his quarters Snape gave Salazar Slytherin the password and wearily entered his hallway. Instantly he knew something was wrong. Drawing his wand he slunk stealthily down the hall and silently pushed open the door into the lounge. The hex died on his lips as he lowered his wand. Curled in his favourite chair was Bella, one hand lazily holding a wine glass as she flipped through a muggle magazine.

"What are you doing here, I could have cursed you into oblivion." He hissed only just resisting the urged to add 'you stupid woman' on the end of it.

He hadn't expected to see her, he hadn't prepared himself. He had planned on flooing a note, a factual, not up for discussion note. Of course she would want to know what had happened but to floo over without warning, she had never done that before. He did not want her here, she would probe his thoughts in a much more personal way than the Headmaster ever could.

He watched, astounded, as she tossed the magazine on his table and greeted him with a beaming smile as if he'd done nothing more than say hi.

"Severus."

Her pleasure at seeing him shone through her words, she was the only person who was ever genuinely happy to see him. Again he had to ignore the voice in his head, that sound like Lily this time, who whispered Harry and Hermiones names.

"Care to join me in a glass?"

"No."

He was being deliberately curt, hoping she would leave, instead worry washed over her face.

"Is everything alright, are the children ok? The Headmasters been trying to floo you."

How did he explain. Everything seemed a little different now that he was away from prying eyes and expectations, his anger wasn't quite so keen and the betrayal didn't feel quite as brutal.

"They arrived satisfactorily. I expect they are acquainting themselves with their dormitory and unpacking as we speak. As for the Head...". But his clipped, unemotional words were uninterrupted by a knock at his door.

Bella smiled sadly as yet another mask slipped effortlessly across his face. "Go on answer it, I can wait."

Sneer fixed in place Snape flung open the door. Quirrells fist was raised as if preparing to knock again and a look of abject fear crossed his simpering features as he saw his colleagues anger at being disturbed.

"S.s.s.s.s Severus, I b.b. some unu.u.u.s. in. b.b. from my t. . T. you like to t. a look."

Snape had no idea how the man proposed to take a class of noisy teenages if it took him this long to splutter out a single sentence, but that was Dumbledore's problem not his. What was his problem was why the ridiculous man was trying to ingratiate himself with a man people went out of their way to avoid. But that was an issue for another time, right now he just needed rid of the man before he realised an unknown woman was in the rooms beyond the threshold Quirrell seemed so determined to cross.

"Interesting. Another time perhaps, I am rather busy with my Head of House duties at the start of term."

"O. course." Stuttered Quirrell in an understanding tone but it didn't escape Snapes notice that he gave a small shudder of something akin to pain before the door was effectively shut in his face.

"The Headmaster has called you again." Bella advised when he walked back into the room.

Talking with Quirrell seemed to have inexplicably re-ignited his earlier spark of anger.

"Well Dumbledore will have to wait!" Snape snarled and took a perverse delight when Bella recoiled.

"What the hell is going on Sev..."

He started to pace. "They're Gryffindors, both of them!" The disgust was real and obvious. "The old man and the cat must be so proud."

Bella's thoughts instantly flew to that afternoon in the kitchen. "Oh poor 'mione, she must be so confused, she was convinced Gryffindor was the last place she'd end up in."

But Snape wasn't listening, somehow Bella's features were becoming intertwined with Lilys and Hermione's, taunting him, punishing him, reminding him. Thinking back now he knew without a doubt this was the moment everything began to change between him and his Lily, the day she became a Gryffindor was when the first wedge was driven between them, they may still have been friends for a few years after but the house rivalry made sure things were never quite the same.

"But I bet Harry will be pleased to know he has that connection with his parents." Completely unaware of Snape inner turmoil Bella asked, "Does he know they were Gryffindors?"

"I do not care." Snape ground out. "I should have known he would be just like his father, egotistical and determined to be the centre of attention."

Bella had no idea where this hatred was coming from. She knew he'd never liked James and that Slytherins had a natural animosity with Gryffindors but neither explained the intensity of his feelings.

"This is Harry we're talking about, the sweet little boy whose lived with us for over three years. Lily was a Gryffindor too." She gently reminded.

"How dare you talk about Lily." He snarled.

Bella thought she'd been understanding enough and her own temper flared. Hands on hips she challenged him. "I dare because I'm raising her son. I don't know what's going on in your head but right now you are not the man I married."

Snape threw his head back and laughed bitterly. "But that's the best part Bella. I am, you just don't want to admit it. You wanted to save me, to change me. This is me, the real me and if you cannot accept that then leave. Your naive fantasy has no place here."

She knew there would be no reasoning with him tonight and right now she was too angry to try or even care. She stepped forward and used the full force of her pain and anger to slap his face.

Then with silent tears falling and without a backwards glance she flooed back to Prince Manor.

That night none of the people who called Prince Manor home enjoyed a restful nights sleep.

After Bella stumbled back through the fireplace she gathered a pining Midnight in her arms and cried for an hour. But being a practical woman she finally realised that this wasn't going to achieve anything but to make her head hurt.

She fed Midnight and then wandered restlessly from room to room. But all that did was re-enforce her how alone she was. Every room held a memory and even the name of the house reminded her that it didn't really belong to her, she was here only at her husbands pleasure and he was unreachable at the moment. She didn't want to be here, she wasn't even sure she should be here. The thoughts flew into her mind unwillingly and before she knew it she found herself collecting clothes and personal belongings from around their bedroom.

With her bags packed and her business commitments dealt with she began the difficult task of penning heartfelt letters to Harry, Hermione, Severus and Dumbledore.

The childrens were the easiest to write, she sent the same letter to both explaining how proud she was of them and how she was sure their parents would be proud too. She told them how much she was going to miss them and that she was counting down the days to the christmas holidays already. She acknowledged how hard it would be now that they had both been sorted into the same house but urged them to be strong and remember how they'd both been in the same class at primary school and yet weren't friends. She asked that they both behave, study hard and enjoy themselves. Finally she told them how much she loved them and if they needed anything to write.

These letters she set aside to floo to Minevra so that as head of their house she could pass them on discreetly.

Next she wrote to the Headmaster. She expressed her concern at her husbands behaviour, of how angry and vicious he had been about the children and her. Of how she didn't recognise him and wasn't prepared to be disparaged in such a way. She explained that she understood his commitment to Dumbledore and the part he must play but that she couldn't stand by and watch. She told him she was going away and that while she didn't agree with his methods she did trust him to protect her family. Finally she disclosed her location should anyone need to contact her.

The final letter was the hardest to write and yet the shortest.

She told her husband how hurt and disappointed she was but that she truly believed he wasn't himself. She acknowledged how difficult his life must be but that she couldn't stand by and watch him implode. She wouldn't tell him where she was going but promised to be back once she'd managed to come to terms with how much life had changed. She assured him her love wasn't destroyed by his behaviour but her faith in him had been dented. She begged that he didn't to the same to the children and signed it simply Bella.

Once the letters were sent she chose to spend a restless night in the guest bedroom unable to face the idea of sleeping in the same bed she'd said goodbye to her husband in the night before.

Hermione lay wide awake in her four poster bed, the curtains pulled to protect her privacy, listening to the collective breathing of her new room mates, all four of them. At first it had reminded her of that horrible night all those years ago that she'd spent in the childrens home before they'd taken her to Prince Manor. But then she got to thinking about home and how she missed her own room and the familiar weight and purr of Midnight at the end of her bed. She was so confused, nothing made sense, why had the hat put her in Gryffindor, it had considered Ravenclaw but then mentioned something about destiny. There was only one person she really wanted to talk to and he wouldn't even look at her. And now she had to share a house with Harry, something they said would never happen. She hoped she'd fit in at Hogwarts, find somewhere other than at Uncle Severus's and Aunty Bella's where she belonged but there were only four other Gryffindor girls in her year and two of them already acted like they were going to be best friends. She hugged the bear Uncle Severus had magicked for her close to her chest, breathing in the unique scent that smelt so like the man she desperately wanted to see, and fell into a trouble sleep.

Harry couldn't quite believe he was finally here. Professor McGonagall had told him earlier that both his parents had been in Gryffindor, it seemed really strange but really good that he could be lying in the same room his Dad had once slept in, the same bed even and that his Mum had sat at the same table in the great hall. He finally felt like he belonged and had a connection with them. It'd felt really odd on the train talking as if he'd just left the Dursleys that morning, he didn't like lying to his new friend but if it kept Uncle Sev, Aunty Bella and 'mione safe then he could do it. Uncle Sev was acting really weird, Harry knew he didn't like being a teacher so the sneer wasn't a surprise and he knew they couldn't know each other so being ignored was fine too but he'd never had that horrible pain in his scar when they looked at each other before. He'd normally talk to Hermione about this sort of thing and that was the bit he hated about being at Hogwarts. It was even harder now that they were in the same house, the one thing Aunty Bella and Uncle Sev had said probably wouldn't happen. He couldn't believe the hat had tried to put him in Slytherin, he didn't know if he should have argued with it but it had been wrong. Uncle Sev had always said he wasn't right for his house and he knew he should trust his Godfather over a hat he'd just met besides it wouldn't be safe for Uncle Sev if he'd been sorted into Slytherin and after his run in with Malfoy on the train and knowing the bad wizard had been one too he really didn't want to be one, he could have ended up sleeping in the same bed that the man who murdered his parents. No it was better this way and he got to be with Ron too. All this thinking had finally made him tired but his dreams were filled with bizarre images.

Snape just watched her go, it was for the best but the violent anger was still pumping through his veins. What did she know of who he really was, what he had to tolerate and do on a daily basis. She'd seen a glimpse of his real life and clearly it hadn't been enough for her. He caught sight of her empty glass on the table, a perfect lipstick print decorating the top, venting his feelings he flung it at the stone wall and watched it shatter with satisfaction before he consigned her magazine to the flames of the fireplace she'd so recently left by. He felt restless and trapped. Using his wand he cleaned up the shards of glass and sent them to the bin. He hoped unpacking his belongings and organising himself for the following day would settle his pent up aggression but nothing helped. The rooms held too many reminders of everything he wanted to forget, everything he needed to forget. His fireplace flashed red again and he heard Dumbledores voice inquiring if he was in, the final straw came when he also heard McGonagalls strong scottish brogue suggesting he and Bella may be busy in another room. With a satisfying slam of his entrance door Snape took to prowling the corridors knowing none of the other teachers would bother on the first night back. He hoped he would come across some wandering students just so he could legitimately expel some of his wrath while cementing his fearsome reputation for another year. But no one was willing to oblige him and only when he was physically exhausted did he return to his quarters. A sense of immense darkness overtook his mind as he fell into bed and just before his mind surrender to sleep he was convinced the shadowy mark on his arm pulsed slightly.

If Snape hadn't of gone straight to bed he would have seen the letter that arrived while he was patrolling but instead he didn't find it until the morning. By the time he'd digested the contents and flooed to Prince Manor it was too late, the house was empty, cold and lifeless even the cat was gone.


End file.
